


Yonderdrabbles

by darkandstormyslash



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Drabble, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/pseuds/darkandstormyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles for the Yonderland drabble challenge on tumblr! People sent in three words, and I wrote 100 words containing all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yonderdrabbles

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles were written for the fuckyeahyonderland tumblr. If you'd like to suggest a yonderland fic or drabble on the tumblr page, please feel free to do so!

**Lost** (words: cross, streetlight, crayons)

It’s a normal street in a fairly normal suburb of Birmingham. Temporarily, however, it is less normal as three frantic demons skitter past in the dark, pausing under a flickering streetlight to look around.

“We have to get back! Back to the portal!”

“I told you we should’ve turned left at that big building with the cross on it!”

“These biscuits are really chewy.”

Neil spins around in frustrated panic, glaring at Geoffrey. “Geoff, where did you get those?”

“Back at that building with all the little chairs.” They’ve been lost for a while.

“Those aren’t biscuits, Geoff, they’re crayons.”

 

**Excuses** (words: football, pitch, referee) 

Negatus had never been good at anything before. He knew when it came to evil deeds his track record wasn’t the best. Oh there were excuses; constraints, budget cuts, pressures. There were always excuses.

Apart from once. At Debbie’s football game. He’d been man of the match! And afterwards he’d looked at the large empty space in front of the fortress and wondered.

Could he build a football pitch? Could he put a team together? Could he persuade Geoff to be a referee?

He hadn’t, of course. There hadn’t been time, it would have looked silly.

There were always excuses.

 

**Beachcomber** (words Leslie, fishermen, reunion)

Detective Mountebank stood by the shore, gazing out at the sea. He was still in his bright fuchsia suit, although it was worn and dirtied by traveling, the hat stained and battered. His shoes were a little distance away on the sand, and his trousers were rolled up to just below his knees.

It had been a strange day. He’d traveled to the fishing village for an impromptu reunion with the Fisherman he’d once been Friends with. The man had barely remembered him. And now he was here, stood by the sea, no Yonderland left to travel.

...

There isn’t much of a beachfront tourist industry in Yonderland. The sea is too cold, the shores too rocky, and the rare sandy inlet often a death-trap for high tides. Nevertheless there are a few holiday homes and beach-huts, clinging on where land meets sea. There are even some rickety souvenir shops that cater for them.

And, right on the shore-front, a man in a bright fuchsia suit who sells necklaces made from sea-shells. Each sea-shell has a story, for the right price he’ll tell it. The stories are all made up, but nobody really cares.

Leslie John Leslie has never felt happier.


End file.
